Cero Realm
This is a realm where only a Cero element user can enter and exit on free will. If you been sent there by a Cero user, you are probably stuck there until they wish to release you. This realm is an enclosed mind realm made of nothing but teal colored material. Teal is the color of the element, Cero. However there are many different branch offs off the element, Cero. Cero is a main branch of the element that deals with the energy of hearts. History of Cero Realm Cero is an element that had been around for many centuries but only select few was able to weild such powerful element. The Cero Realm was formed by the first Cero User as a way to converse the energy source of Cero in Dawn Romance. The world of Dawn Romance was actually created by the Cero Realm and was kept alive by the purest form of Cero. Also due to the existance of Cero Realm in Dawn Romance, it allowed Supernatural creatures, demons, angels, humans, and other elemental users able to live in peace since there wasn't any need to fight over power. However the idea of being chosen by Cero sparked in most people's minds in the older days. There would be bloodbaths just to prove who was strong enough to weild the power of Cero. So the element of Cero made its choice to only appear every few generations. The first recorded Cero user in the history is Taki Salazar, a carefree dragofox who didn't care about the power at all nor desired the power of Cero. However, he did accept the fact that he was chosen by Cero to be its weilder. Taki was able to learn the lazy movements of Cero which ended up being his signature move while using Cero. Then Taki was trapped down in a lake, his body was trapped in Cero Realm to keep it alive so he could live. Cero then bounced to the next recorded user, Xavion Salazar, Taki's great-grandson. Xavion Salazar didn't use Cero that much during the time frame he lived where the Evil Devil was in control of Dawn Romance and was enslaving all dragofoxes. Xavion was determined to end that rule which he did by attempting an assult on Loki Amorosa. That assult led to a new Devil in control who was much kinder by the name of Infitavo Amorosa. After a few generations since Xavion, the element Cero picked its next weilder who was known as Jy'Den Salazar, Xavion's grandson. During the time of Jy'Den Salazar, times were being changed by the hands of all species that desired peace and fighting against the Evil that wanted to destroy the world. Jy'Den used the element of Cero to try protect the innocent lives so there wouldn't be much bloodbath. After Jy'Den, Cero went to one of his sons, Gunnar Salazar. Instead of skipping a few generations, it had gone straight to the next offspring because the world at the time needed more strong hearted people to fight off the Evil that was threatening to destory Dawn Romance. It was in the duty of Cero Realm to protect its counterpart. Gunnar had used his power of Cero very wisely and was able to prevent great losses but the Curse of Salazar started on him and his siblings. Due to the Curse of Salazar era, Cero once again went straight to the next offspring who happen to the current Cero user by the name of Javierro Salazar. Javierro with the use of Cero was able to stop the Curse of Salazar from taking over more Salazar family members and restored the ones who were still alive back to normal. He didn't do it alone, he had help from Honorato Salazar and Sioban Salazar. While the current user of Cero, Javierro had managed to save entire world from destruction by placing all the residences of the world perviously into the Cero Realm before releasing the residences to their new home, Dawn Romance. Key Events Coming Soon... Category:Locations